


Go ahead and hit me

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [14]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homoerotic subtext, They Try To Teach Presto To Fight, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: The group decides that Presto needs to learn to defend himself. Eric does most of the actual teaching.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 9





	Go ahead and hit me

Eric stands in front of Presto with his armor off, his arms spread. “Really, go ahead and hit me! I doubt you’ll actually even leave a bruise.”

“I have my hat! Why do I have to learn to punch?” Presto whines at the rest of the group, who are laying in the shade of a nearby tree. 

“Because the rest of us have actual weapons we know how to use outside of the magical weapons given to us?” Diana says without opening her eyes, swishing her foot through the stream that runs by the small clearing they’d stopped in.

Presto would go so far as to call it idyllic if not for the fact his friends were forcing him to learn to fight. “Well shouldn’t I be able to trust you guys to protect me?”

“We won’t always be there to protect you Presto. This is for-” Hank tries to pass on his dad-like advice, only to be interrupted by Bobby. 

“Oh come on! Quit stalling and hit Eric! The rest of us would take the free shot!” Uni bleats in agreement, sounding much more irritated than Bobby. 

“Okay okay! I’ll do it!” Presto exclaims, turning back to the cavalier. He tries to think of how all the guys in movies throw punches, and then he adjusts to mimic what he's seen. More or less confident in his ability to throw a punch (I.E. not even a little) he throws his right arm wildly at Eric's chest. 

The other ‘oompfs’ on contact, then laughs, “What kind of wimpy throw was that? You didn’t even move me at all! And who the Hell taught you to aim for the chest?”

Presto flushes angrily, “You told me to hit you! I told you I’ve never hit anyone before!” 

Once Eric sees the embarrassed and furious look on Presto’s face he sobers quickly, “Really? Never never?” 

“Never never.” Presto says.

“Well not never never any more! You hit me!” When that fails to get the response he wants out of Presto, Eric continues, “Anyway, hopefully, I’ll have you hitting heavier than that before we’re done. Now, please tell me you at least didn’t tuck your thumb in your fist?” 

“No? Isn’t that like the number one rule of getting into fistfights?”

Eric and Presto bicker back and forth while Eric does his best to teach the mouse-y boy how to properly form and throw a punch. 

They end up camping out in the clearing. The hot summer-like day having given way to a warm, clear night. 

Eric loudly announces that he and Presto are exempt from having to help with dinner, laying down near the edge of the clearing after the smaller teen literally collapses. 

Hank and Sheila go hunting, bringing back a couple rabbits and some plants they’ve found in markets before. Diana teaches Bobby how to prepare the rabbit, and sticks it over the fire to cook.

They end up not waking the curled together boys when dinner is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I live! And I will continue this series at least to the end. For real this time.


End file.
